Requisition holo
(close assault) (fire team) (heavy weapons) (sniper) }} Requisition holos are items in Fallout 3's Operation: Anchorage add-on. Location They can be obtained in the Anchorage Reclamation simulation from the terminal opposite to Patterson's in the U.S. Army field headquarters' command tent. As explained by Lieutenant Morgan, the Quartermaster in the camp provides you with the equipment specified in the holotape for your missions. You can change your loadout once by talking to the Quartermaster who in turn will direct you to the terminal to obtain a new holotape. Available packages Close Assault Package * 1x power fist * 1x 10mm pistol * 1x combat shotgun * 8x frag grenade * 8x frag mine Fire Team Package * 1x assault rifle * 1x trench knife * 12x frag grenade Heavy Weapons Package * 1x missile launcher * 1x 10mm SMG Sniper Package * 1x sniper rifle * 1x 10mm pistol Strategy Because of the unique constraints of the Anchorage simulation, some of these loadouts are more or less useful than they first appear. General notes With a high enough speech skill a Gauss rifle can be obtained from the quartermaster, giving any loadout much-needed long range punch and offsetting the disadvantages of some loadouts like the close assault package. Ammunition is limited, however, and must be found loose in the environment, often near ammo dispensers. Along with microfusion cells, fragmentation grenades and mines can often be found lying about on shelves and whatnot, as well as missiles. Because of this some area effect damage is offered even if you happen not to be issued grenades standard. Because of the availability of a Gauss rifle, frag grenades and frag mines in the environment for looting, the sniper rifle and issued grenades and mines are somewhat less vital than they may otherwise be. Resupply stations are found frequently, but are not so common as to make ammunition a non-issue. The ability to kill 20-30 targets without a resupply can be vital in some areas, or if you choose not to backtrack to resupply after fights. The ability to roll through more than one main objective without needing a full resupply can definitely help you if you're looking to speed through the simulation 'out-of-world' content and get back to the real world with some potent gear to show for it. In general, it's important to choose a fire team that complements your own abilities and loadout. Unless you choose to use stealth and lone wolf the missions without your team, it's best to choose those that can provide abilities you lack. If you choose a special loadout like heavy weapons or sniper, having a team with a strong base of fire is essential. If you choose to provide that base of fire yourself, a few specialists with sniper rifles or missile launchers can round out your team nicely. Inside the Anchorage simulation you are suddenly a true team player. The sentry bot and Mister Gutsy especially can provide excellent fire, until it's time to take out objectives that do heavy EMP damage. Specific loadout analysis The close assault package provides the only unarmed weapon available, as well as more options for killing than any other loadout. While none of them are viable at long ranges, the Anchorage simulation has many close-in fighting situations that make it entirely workable. Throw in a Gauss rifle from the quartermaster and looted grenades and mines and the close assault package has outstanding damage capability in the environment of the simulation. The only drawback is the short range of your primary combat arm and potential ammunition troubles if you go too long without hitting a resupply station. For those that are counting, the shotgun can deal more damage than any other standard loadout weapon if all of the buckshot connects at close range. Given that 3 of the areas of the map can involve very close-range fighting, this can be significant. The fire team package offers a great main arm... and little else. The grenades are useful, especially because several objectives involve bunkers with sentry guns, but you can find plenty of them lying around. The assault rifle, however, is perhaps the best main weapon for use throughout the simulation and it comes with plenty of ammunition for some protracted firefights. A burst of 5.56 to the head will kill many Chinese soldiers outright, with minimal fuss. The heavy weapons loadout offers a very potent main sting, but ammunition is limited. Though many missiles can be found lying about (often along with frag grenades and mines as well as microfusion cells), you still can't deploy it as liberally as you might in the main game where you can purchase them freely from vendors. The SMG, however, is an adequate backup weapon, giving fairly decent damage if not outstanding. With Chinese soldiers less armored than you may expect, the missile loadout can be useful for destroying chimera tanks, but otherwise suffers from a lack of ammunition. The SMG is not a bad weapon but has less raw damage than the assault rifle. The sniper package is perhaps the least useful of them all, coming with only 19 .308 rounds, with 1-3 rounds per kill even with quite high skill and not counting misses you will only be able to kill 6-10 Chinese soldiers unless you rely exclusively on stealth criticals. This means that most of the time you will be relying on your pitifully weak 10mm pistol for engaging enemies. In addition, the one niche of the sniper rifle, long-range engagement, can also be fulfilled with the Gauss rifle available from the quartermaster with a speech check. As a result you end up with a redundant main weapon and a truly pathetic backup weapon. 110 rounds of 10mm ammunition may sound like a lot, but when even with skill 90 in small arms a kill can take 4-5 headshots in V.A.T.S., it goes faster than it otherwise might. Exploit It is possible to gain all of the requisition holotapes and their respective equipment with minimum fuss. After you have chosen your first holotape and have received your equipment from the quartermaster, drop ALL of your weapons and equipment on the ground (this includes ammunition as well). Next, get another holotape from the command tent and present it back to the quartermaster to get new weapons and ammunition. After you have gained your new equipment you can pick your old equipment back up from the floor and voila! You can do this exploit as many times as you want for all of the holotapes meaning after 5 minutes of exploiting you have enough munitions to equip a small army thus making the subsequent quest much easier. Notes It is possible to take this object outside of the simulation by simply not using it after acquiring it from the terminal, causing it to become a permanent part of your inventory. Category:Operation: Anchorage holodisks and notes Category:Operation: Anchorage miscellaneous items Category:Operation: Anchorage quest items Category:Fallout 3 text holodisks